warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night Prophecy
Allegiances RiverClan: Leader: Shellstar Deputy: Whitetail Apprentice Seapaw Medicine Cat: Lotusbloom - Tortoiseshell She-cat with green eyes Warriors: Sharktail - A grey Tom with blue eyes Blossomflight - a yellow She-cat with green eyes Apprentice - Snowpaw Darkpelt - Black Tom Stagmoon - a black and white Tom. He has socks. (White fur covering his paws) and a moon shape on his head (Ravenkit and Streamkit's father.) Duskwall - Brown Tom with socks. Apprentice - Chillpaw ''Elders'' Salmonfur - a grey grumpy She-cat with blue sad eyes Fisheye - a Tom with dark grey tabby fur and blue eyes. Likes to joke around and is quite a positive elder. The opposite of Salmonfur. (Loki you can make more if you want) Apprentices: Seapaw - A bluish She-cat Snowpaw - A pure white She-cat Chillpaw - A silver tabby She-cat Queens: Greylight - grey grumpy blue She-cat. Kits: Ghostkit, Featherkit, Mousekit, Fishkit Frostfoot - Pure White She-cat, looks a bit like Snowpaw Kits: Ravenkit and Streamkit. WindClan: Leader: Breezestar - White Tom with blue eyes Deputy: Dirtfall - Brown tabby she-cat Medicine Cat: Whitestream Thunderclan Leader: Honeystar - a light brown tom with yellow honey colored eyes Deputy: Leapheart - white furred She-cat Medicine cat: Weedheart - a tortoiseshell with green eyes. Tom. ''Shadowclan Leader: Frogstar Deputy: Swamptail Medicine Cat: Nightwhisker Apprentice: Flamepaw (Loki can fill this clan out.) Chapter One: Ravenkit "Achoo!" Ravenkit sneezed. "Sick again?" Whitetail rolled his eyes. "Ye- Achoo!" Ravenkit sneezed. "Come on, then, lets go see Lotusbloom." Ravenkit nodded. He walked over to the medicine cat den. Lotusbloom smiled and wrapped her tail around Ravenkit gently and gave him some catmint. He rested in one of the nests. ' Why now? Why am I sick now?' He asked himself. Shellstar had come to see Lotusbloom. He rolled over in the corner trying to listen. "I had a dream last night about a prophecy." Shellstar exclaimed. "Do you remember the lines?" Lotusbloom smiled sweetly. "Yes.-" he began to whisper to quiet for him to hear. Lotusbloom jumped. "Let's not tell the clan about this. It will cause distress." Lotusbloom meowed. 'So it's a bad prophecy...' He thought to himself. 'I wonder what it's about.' Shellstar left. "How are you feeling, Ravenkit?" Lotusbloom asked. She was always gentle. Ravenkit coughed in response. Lotusbloom looked at belly as he breathed. His breathes were ragged. "You have Greencough!" She exclaimed. "I don't know how you always get sick.. you're one brave little Tom." Thoughts of despair invaded his mind. "Am I going to die?!" He squeaked, terrified. "I don't know. But I will do my best to help you live through leaf-bare." Lotusbloom smiled. "I have to tell your mother now." Lotusbloom walked to the nursery, leaving Ravenkit alone. He curled up, still scared. He smelled fresh grass. He was dreaming. "Hello Ravenkit!" A familiar voice meowed. Hailfoot, an elder who had died a moon ago. "Am I in StarClan? Am I dead?!" He squeaked scared. "You are just visiting StarClan. It's good to see you again!" Hailfoot smiled, he looked younger. Way younger.. "Are you younger or something?" Ravenkit asked. "Yes. I am in my younger years, without no scars or old cat aches." Hailfoot didn't mind the questions. "Don't only Medicine cats and leaders get to see StarClan?!" He asked. "Yes but you and Streamkit are special. Be careful-" the dream faded away. Ravenkit opened his eyes. 'What did he mean by special?' He asked himself. Chapter Two: Streamkit Rolling over, Streamkit saw Whitetail leading his brother, Ravenkit, into Lotusbloom's den. ''Not again! he thought. Ravenkit always seemed to get sick. This was the third time so far, and it meant that Ravenkit spent most of his time in the Medicine Cat's Den. As he headed over to see what Ravenkit had caught this time, he bumped into Lotusbloom, who was heading out of his den. "Hey, Streamkit! she meowed. "I have a message for you to take to you're mother." "What?" Even though Streamkit knew what Lotusbloom was going to say, he asked anyway. "Well, Ravenkit is sick." Tell me something new! Streamkit thought, a bit annoyed. "And he has Greencough." Streamkit reeled back in horror. Out of all the things he had heard Lotusbloom say, that was not one of them. "Is he... Is he going to die?" Lotusbloom sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know. I'll try my best, but when StarClan calls..." she trailed off. "Can you tell Frostfoot for me? I need to tend to Ravenkit." Streamkit nodded and dashed off. He pushed thorough the entrance to the Nursery and padded over the the nest where Frostfoot slept. Frostfoot, who was sleeping, opened an eye and lifted her head. "What is it, Streamkit?" Streamkit was very hesitant to reply, but finally did. "It's Ravenkit. He... he has Greencough." "What?" His mother's reaction was even worse than his, and Frostfoot was instantly on her paws and dashing out of the Nursery towards the Medicine Cat's Den. Streamkit stood there for a moment longer, then reluctantly followed his mother. "What do you mean, 'you'll try'?!?" As Streamkit entered the den, he saw that Frostfoot and Lotusbloom were engaged in an argument. "Look!" Lotusbloom was obviously very pissed at Frostfoot. "I'll do my best! If that isn't good enough, then... their voices trailed off as Streamkit slipped passed the two arguing she-cats and headed towards the back, where Ravenkit would be. He found him there, sleeping peacefully in his curled up ball. He coughed occasional, and his face looked confused. As Streamkit padded back to the entrance, he heard Frostfoot hiss and disappear into the Camp. Streamkit quickly dashed over to follow his mother, who was going toward the Nursery. His thoughts were trained on Ravenkit. His brother had seemed so fragile, so delicate, and Streamkit wondered if he actual would survive leaf-bare. Chapter Three: Greencough Ravenkit stretched his paws just far enough to to be out of both ends of the nest. He felt a pile of sickness in his throat. Streamkit probably thinks I am weaker than a leaf now. He thought sadly. "Lotusbloom can I see Streamkit?" Ravenkit mewed. "No, this time you might give it to him if you see him." Lotusbloom meowed sincerely. Ravenkit's chest ached. He felt full of mousebile. Lotusbloom walked over carrying herbs. "But you get to see me! And you haven't caught it!" Ravenkit then started coughing. He couldn't stop. "That's because I can treat your cough. No other cat can. Plus I know how to not get it. Eat these herbs little kit." She meowed in retaliation. Ravenkit bit one leaf. It tasted terrible. He spat it out. "Eat it and you will get better." Lotusbloom smiled. "Really?" He asked not wanting to eat the herbs. He chewed them quickly. "Really." She meowed. Frostfoot walked in. Devastated. A red berry rolled out of the herb pile that Ravenkit was eating. "Don't eat that!" Frostfoot meowed loudly. "Why? Won't it make me get better?" He meowed, confused. Then he looked at the berry. It was a death berry. Most kits never heard of them, but he had. He and Streamkit joked about it once. "It's not a good-" He interrupted Frostfoot. "You tried to KILL ME!? Why would you do that?!" Ravenkit looked scared, yet angry. "No I didn't!" Lotusbloom meowed. "It just rolled there. " "Why did you have them in your cave?" Frostfoot meowed furiously. "I was told by StarClan I might need them soon." Lotusbloom meowed. '' Maybe it had something to do with the prophecy! Ravenkit thought excitedly. "For the prophecy Shellstar dreamed?" Ravenkit mewed excitedly. "What prophecy?!" Frostfoot sounded angry. "It's none of your business!" Lotusbloom hissed. "Please don't fight." Ravenkit coughed. Chapter Four: Rippling Water: Part One Streamkit sat outside the Nursery entrance. Three days had passed since Ravenkit had been infected with Greencough, and as the rays of the sunset washed over him, Streamkit realized that the days had seemed longer and were very boring without him, and even though the other kits played with him, it wasn't the same. "Hey, Streamkit! You want to play something?" Featherkit's voice sounded from behind him. "No thanks." Streamkit spent most of his time sitting around and thinking about his brother, so he wasn't usually in the mood for games. "Okay. Well, bye!" Featherkit charged off, heading over to her littermates. Streamkit sat there until the sunset was over, then reluctantly headed into the Nursery. That night, he dreamed that Ravenkit had never gotten sick, and that there was actually something to ''do in the long days. The next day, he padded over to the back of the Nursery and watched the stream that surrounded the camp flow by. A couple of small minnows swam out from under a rock and darted to another. Staring hard, he watched the minnows move about, swimming against the current. Then, one started to move weirdly, and it moved wherever Streamkit looked. He was very confused. as he turned to go back to camp, a splash of water fell on him. He whipped around looking for someone or something that had gotten him wet. He saw no one. "Then what...?" Very confused, Streamkit padded back through the hole in the Nursery. He shook his head and lay down next to Frostfoot, who was already asleep. How his mother managed to get any sleep at all with Ravenkit in his position, Streamkit did not understand. He himself got very little sleep at night, and what rest he did get was filled with nightmares. His gaze drifted his mothers chest rising and falling as she slept. This soothed Streamkit, and made him sleepy. As him eyes closed and his mind drifted, dreams took over. Chapter Five: Engulfed Ravenkit was still awake while the medicine cat slept. The evening was warm and comfortable. It was dark but that didn't annoy Ravenkit to much. It was quiet. The only sound was whenever Ravenkit sneezed. He felt something warm near him. It was comfortable. It was as if starclan had given him extra soft fur to cuddle with. He then smelled smoke, it didn't hurt his lungs like he though it would. He was then laying in a golden orange fiery flames. He squeaked and jumped out of them. Surprisingly he didn't smell like smoke. He smelled like herbs, fresh herbs at that. He had to do something. He was too confused. His heart pounded in his chest. He ran to the medicine cat. She was softly asleep. He tapped her with his paw. That didn't wake her up. He did it harder. Then she caught aflame. She woke up and looked at him in fear. "You- you are the deadly flame, that will engulf this this clan-" her eyes closed and she dropped to the ground dead. What does she mean? I am only a kit! Ravenkit looked at his paws. He then tapped a leaf. It caught aflame. He squeaked and ran out of the den watching it go down in flame. The elders, most respected warriors and leader were all watching. "The medicine cat is dead." Ravenkit meowed seldomaly. The flames stopped. And for some reason Ravenkit didn't feel sick. Shellstar looked a bit surprised. "This was either a sign of disagreement from StarClan or dark forest curse." Whitetail meowed. They had not waken up the apprentices, the queens or kits. "Do not worry it was only an accident. The fire died down and that's all we need to worry about." An elder meowed. "And what about LOTUSBLOOM?" A warrior asked. "Silence, we will sit vigil for Lotusbloom tomorrow, there is nothing to worry about." Shellstar meowed. No one denied his words. Ravenkit wondered what she had meant by what she told him in the fire. The flames had renewed him, but he wasn't sure how. "Are you still feeling sick?" Whitetail, his father, padded up behind him. Ravenkit shook his fluffy head no. Chapter Six: Rippling Water: Part Two Streamkit woke and heard the sounds of distressed meows from outside the Nursery. His mother's warm body had dissipated and his side felt cold and damp. After stretching, he padded, tired, outside to the camp. However, as he neared the center, the grogginess out his eyes was immediately slapped out of him. There, in the middle of the clearing, was Lotusbloom, dead. Streamkit's eyes widened with shock and horror. Then, he saw Ravenkit sitting next to Whitetail. His brother showed no signs of sickness, and looked well and refreshed. Streamkit rushed over to him. He was very shaken. Whitetail turned and padded away. Looking at Ravenkit, he asked, "Are you feeling better?" Ravenkit looked at him and meowed, "Whitetail asked the same thing. And, no." "Why are you so shaken?" Ravenkit shook his head and looked down. "I don't want to talk about it." Now Streamkit knew something was wrong. Ravenkit never acted like this, even when he was sick. And he defiantly didn't look sick at the moment. On that note, how did Ravenkit manage to recover in just one night? And why was it the night Lotusbloom had died? Wait...''Streamkit was suddenly very confused. ''Lotusbloom hasn't been sick or injured... SO why did she die? Were the two events somehow related? Had Ravenkit somehow caused her death? No, he would never do that. There must be some other explanation. He shrugged and started to pad towards where he saw their mother sitting. "Come on," he called to Ravenkit. "Frostfoot will want to hear that you're better!" Streamkit tried to be as cheerful as he could, despite the bad news. But Ravenkit only turned away. "I think I'll stay here," "Okay, If you want to." Streamkit replied. He meowed quietly. Streamkit sighed and moved towards Frostfoot. He still kept one eye on Ravenkit, though. Then, as he was halfway across the field, Ravenkit moved into the shadows and towards the stream surrounding Camp. Curious, Streamkit stopped and followed closely behind Ravenkit, and hid in the reeds on the outskirts of the stream. Ravenkit looked worried, and he slowly extended one claw and moved it towards a leaf. He suddenly jerked away and looked thoughtfully at his paw. Then slowly, he touched it. It burst into flame. Streamkit, who was both amazed and horrified, lept into action. He knew that he had caused a splash of water before. Maybe he could do it again. Time slowed down as Streamkit landed next to his brother who was frozen with shock. Streamkit stared at the water and swung around. A blast of water exploded from the surface, but it wasn't in the right direction. Then, as if by instinct, he looked at the stream and swerved his head to the fire but no more. the water was launched on the now-growing fire, which hissed and fizzled before going out. the two brothers looked at each other, wide-eyed. Ravenkit started to talk, but was interrupted by a voice. Frostfoot pushed thought the bushes and meowed, "What's going on here?" Chapter Seven: Blame (incomplete) Ravenkit really was hoping Streamkit wouldn't find out. When the splash happened, he knew Streamkit caused it. There was no way that kit couldn't of caused such a splash from next to the water. In the river definitely. Ravenkit came to the conclusion Streamkit had powers. "What's going on here?" It was Frostfoot. Ravenkit had no intention of the clan knowing of his powers. "Streamkit launched a splash attack on me after suggesting we go play at the river." Ravenkit coughed up a bit of water to further prove his point. He shot a look at Streamkit. He hoped it read don't tell her anything or I burn you. Ravenkit was mad. But he would deal with it. "Streamkit! You know you're not allowed out of camp! You also are supposed to think smarter of you too. Ravenkit gets sick too easily for you to get him even sicker!" Frostfoot meowed angrily. She nudged the two cats to camp. When Frostfoot fell asleep. Ravenkit looked at Streamkit. "I had no other choice, I had to make it sound believable. Don't going telling people about our abilities either. Especially not mine! Now just sleep on it." Ravenkit whispered this to his brother's ear. Ravenkit didn't want to sound mean but he didn't have a choice in the matter of flammable abilities. His felt like it was burning with a headache. He fell over in the nest. He would sleep it away. The water was hurting his head. Which ached like flames. He wouldn't hear his littermate's reply. He opened his eyes in a dark dark peerless forest. It smelled like rotting and death and most of all despair. "Hello little one," a voice called. "Who who are you?" Ravenkit stuttered and turned his head to see a brown tabby with red eyes. The tabby resembled a shark in a way. "I am Sharpnose." He meowed confidently. Fear dropped from Ravenkit. What kind of name was Sharpnose?. Ravenkit felt a laugh in his throat. A nervous one. He let it out. "How dare you laugh at the great Sharpnose! I am hear to train your powers!" He meowed with even more confidence. "How do you know about that?" Was the question that began the Night of training.